sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Scintillae the Hedgehog/Tenrec
"What? I'm not weird." Scintillae the Tenrec is a character created by thelobsterlover. He's a white hedgehog with bioluminescent fur. Concept and Creation He started as a Sonic Forces avatar that I made to complete the mission of getting three honours as a hedgehog. He wore soap shoes and had an Asteroid Wispon. I grew rather fond of him while playing as him, so I redesigned him into an actual character. The first design didn't work so I abandoned him for a while until when I made him again on a Silver-inspired design. He's still pretty new so I might end up changing his gloves and scarf and stuff but I'm pretty happy with him. Personality I can use one word to describe Scintillae: Strange. Like, he's really bizarre, he has bizarre habits, bizarre mannerisms and a bizarre way of thinking. But overall, he's a friendly, lovable goofball who is a wizard with technology. While most people will look at him as dumb, he's kinda smart, in the most off-topic things. He can recite lyrics or talk about swimming but can't throw a ball straight, or hide well either. He is a pretty good healer though. He's very optimistic and likes to laugh or make other people laugh. He's a bit of a coward, though he's gotten braver as time goes on. It's really hard to get this guy to act serious, he's not an airhead (most of the time) but he'll be painfully oblivious to when something real's going down. He isn't afraid to ask for help or forgiveness when he screws up and knows how to listen well. But he's very light-hearted and nice to be around if you can get past his oddities. Appearance Scintillae takes the appearance of a white hedgehog with crimson outlines. He has two bottom quills on his head that are rather curvy. He also four slightly smaller ones above that. One noticeable thing is that he has the top quills, which are forest green in a ponytail on the top of his head. He has an extra quill on the back of his head, but it isn't seen much. He has typical hedgehog ears and round eyes with a tan muzzle. He also has a strange crimson mark around both his eyes. Scintillae wears a thin scarf with the knot being around his right side. He has an arrow-like crimson mark on his legs and half his torso, which stretches entirely to his back. He has four back quills and a long pointy tail. He wears Soap Shoes with long, floppy socks. He also wears slightly long, turquoise fingerless gloves. Powers and Abilities Scintillae has bioluminescent fur that glows in the dark. He can increase or decrease the output with a little concentration and uses it make light flashes or illuminate a dark place. If he exerts too much light he'll get really fatigued and go out like a light bulb, flickering a bit before turning on again. He can heal with his light since it comes from his skin, it's like passing cells to another person Though he hasn't mastered this technique yet, he can shoot light from his arm, but not very far, and it doesn't do anything unless he's really hot, in that case, the heat comes through his arm and acts like fire. Being a hedgehog, he is able to run relatively fast, but not close to Sonic or Shadow's speed. He'd be able to keep up with Dune's gear with a bit of difficulty. He can also grind with those Soap Shoes he has on. Also, he can spindash and homing attack, but he doesn't do that very often. Weaknesses Being a glowy person, Scintillae could easily be spotted from a mile away, and it's even worse in a dark cave. He can decrease the output, but not entirely, and it takes away a lot of his thinking power. And while his light powers are useful for healing, he doesn't have strong physical capabilities, and even if he is able to spindash or homing attack, it makes him dizzy afterwards. In order to combat this, he's practising his heat technique so he can master it. WIP Backstory I haven't figured a solid backstory yet, so here are my notes -Born in the city -Got his bioluminescent fur after a lab accident -Moved to Station Square during the events of Shadow the Hedgehog -Works for the freedom fighters Relationships Windris the Lynx "You've got spunk, I like it!" -Windris When he first bumped into her at Seaside hill, she seemed a bit fazed at his oddness, but soon got used it. Scintillae likes her a lot, but they rarely see each other, being more work partners than anything. She helps him on missions and likes having silly chats about stuff. They overall have a pretty solid friendship. Silver the Hedgehog Their relationship is complicated. On one hand, he looks up to Silver as a role model, but he hates being compared to him. It's a running gag that he keeps being mistaken for Silver by lots of people. But he bears no ill will to Silver because of that. Silver is friendly to him but treats like a young, inexperienced person despite them being the same age. Quotes "For the last time, I'M NOT SILVER!!!!" "Thanks for coming, I needed someone to suffer through my ceaseless blathering." "Oh I see, now we're getting real." "Com'on, it was a LIGHT-hearted joke . . . get it?" Trivia His name has a long story behind it. First I was gonna name him Equinox, but then I scrapped it because someone else had that name. Then I named him Cepheus after a constellation, but for some reason kept misspelling it Cephus for a long time. I looked that up and decided to bail once again. So finally I named him Scintillae after the word scintillate which means to glow or shine. He looks like a Silvaze fanchild, but that was totally unintentional. His love for whipped cream is a callback to his earlier design which had whipped cream quills. He also originally had long ears and was supposed to be a long-eared hedgehog, but I was like," I've had enough with his quills and that junk, his ears are not screwing this design up." His long tail makes him look like a mink, but I added it because I was getting sick of short tails. He apparently has a really good singing voice. He also can juggle = Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Tenrecs